Dreams of a young one
by Planet Mads
Summary: Legolas is beginning to find out the true extent of his powers. But there are more evil things out there and in all the chaos that ensues can he save the people he cares about? Sequel to Childish adventures.
1. Chapter One

Author's notes: Yep it's the sequel to Childish adventures. If you haven't read the first one I suggest you do as a there are a few things in here that will be a bit harder to understand. I've got three stories going at the moment so updates may be a bit slow, then again they may not be if I work extra hard. :)

Disclaimer: The setting and most of the characters belong to the great Tolkien.

Dreams of a young one.

            A small blonde elfling tossed and turned in his bed, the moon shone warmly down on him through his open window. But the child was too deep in his nightmares to realize. With a cry he sat bolt upright. He raised a shaking hand and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He climbed out of his bed and onto his window sill, staring at his surroundings. He had told his father and Elerossë about his powers, but not to the whole extent. He felt like it was something that only he was supposed to have and if he shared it with anyone else it would be wrong. He was the only one meant to see the badness, the filth and dirt of this world. Legolas shook his head, he couldn't dwell on it seeing as it wasn't the future. He had described a bit of the dream to Elerossë and asked if he had heard of it. Elerossë had said yes and asked how he knew about, he said he saw a picture. No use worrying the adults even more than they already were. After the horrible Fara templa er* incident the attacks had gone back to normal but the after effects were terrible. It had taken three months just to get everything that they needed to repair the damage. And they had only just started work now, it would take at least a year for everything to be fixed. Sighing he jumped down and winced, the after effects were worse than usual. He walked over to his wardrobe, he would forget all about it. No use worrying.

            Legolas ran down the path, his soles making no noise on the soft earth. Scampering into the forest, he reached his mother's tree, well it was his now but it felt right to call it hers. Bending down to a burrow below it, Legolas peered inside.

"It's me, you can come out."

There was a scamper of claws and a wolf's head appeared.

_Legolas, how are you today?_

_Fine, thank you Fluffy._

Legolas smiled at the wolf cub, after he had spent so much time running to and from the palace and his home. Fluffy's mother, Lanta had said he was going to get himself killed. So Legolas had found a good spot for Fluffy to make a home and with help from Lanta had dug it. Seeing as no one usually dared to come near his mother's tree Legolas had decided it would be there. So the cub now spent half his time with Legolas and half his time with his family.

_It happened again yesterday._

Sighing Legolas started to fiddle with his braid, for some odd reason elves kept seeing Fluffy and then again not. He would be standing in front of them but they wouldn't be able to see him. 

_It has to do with your abilities._

_What's me being able to talk to you got anything to do with it?_

_You want to protect me so I'm guessing your subconscious does so without you knowing._

_It's possible, I'll ask Mithrandir next time he come._

_When is he coming?_

_Soon. My father is holding the council this time._

_Council for what?_

_They have councils when they wish to share information about what is going on in Middle-Earth. It helps them to be more prepared for the dangers that might attack them._

Fluffy nodded and stretched out into the sun, Legolas leant back against a tree. His braid clamped tightly in his hand. They stayed there just happy that the other was there, and taking great comfort in the presence. A bell ringing somewhere off, signalled that Legolas had to go. After his children kept running off and never coming when called Thranduil had taken to getting a bell ringed every time he needed them. Sighing Legolas pushed himself up, stroked Fluffy on the head and ran back towards the palace.

            He skidded into his room and nearly cried out when Marya started tugging on his tunic.

"Lord Elrond and the others will be arriving soon. Change into your formal robes and be in the throne room in two minutes!" And with that she turned on her heels and vanished out the door. Legolas fiddled with his sleeves as he quickly changed, his long dark green robes made his blonde hair look lighter then ever, and the sunlight reflected off the silver threads adorning it. Quickly as he could he scurried down the corridor and skidded into the throne room and stood in his normal place beside Lúthien, just as the doors opened. In strolled Lord Elrond, Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Smiles adorned their faces as they took in the sight of the children, which were standing in a line beside Thranduil. Each dressed in formal robes, Beren's was dark blue, Lúthien's a light violet and Legolas green.

"I welcome you too Mirkwood, and I hope you shall enjoy your stay."

"I'm certain we will Thranduil."

The adults then started talking smiling at each other, while the children stood as still as they could. A fly buzzed round and round Legolas's head and Beren and Lúthien could see Legolas was fighting the urge to squash it. But being the children of the king, they had to stand still as statues until the king dismissed them. Beren started having to fight his own war as he watched Legolas's eyes follow the fly. He bit down tightly and he could see his sister shaking with repressed laughter. But before Legolas could loose control of his temper and attack something else disturbed the meeting.

"Not late am I?"

A figure dressed in grey robes and a pointed hand stood in the doorway, leaning on a wooden staff.

"Mithrandir!"

Legolas forgot about the fact that he was supposed to be behaving properly and dashed across the room. With a small cry the elfling had flung himself at Gandalf locking his arms round the man's waist.

"It is nice to see you too Little elfling." He whispered smiling down at the blonde, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"What have you been up too?"

"Too much."

All heads turned to Beren, who shrugged. "Well he has, right Little troublemaker."

"Are not!"

"Are too, Little brother. You are the real terror of Mirkwood."

Legolas stuck his tongue out at them and looked up at Gandalf.

"Where have you been? Have you seen anything interesting?"

"Enough Legolas, you may talk to Mithrandir later. But now we need to hold our council."

"Alright."

The two eldest turned and walked out gracefully, while their little brother hugged Gandalf one last time before bolting out of the door.

            Yet again that night the dreams came.__

_Legolas was standing on a meadow, the lush green grass blowing slightly in the wind. He would have smiled, but he knew what was coming next. There was an ear splitting cry and a huge bird dove from the sky. At a second look one would realise that the bird had no feathers but instead black scales. It's head had a small snout and glowing red eyes, and open opening it's mouth a forked tongue flicked out before a burst of flame flew across the ground. The meadow was reduced to burnt ashes and dust. Legolas sighed and turned round as they flew over his head. He looked over at the town, he watched as the humans screamed and started to run as the town started to started to light. Flames danced from house to house, as the creatures flew overhead. Legolas rubbed his eyes as the black smoke billowed overhead. This was what had happened to many human cities in Sauron's reign. He had read it in the history book. He winced as he felt his body the same familiar feeling, it happened every time. He shut his eyes and his body or soul he had began to think was pulled into a humans. The human was in control but he felt everything he felt, he watched through the man's eyes as the doorway collapsed. He wanted to scream as he felt the flames lick at the man's legs, he felt them catch hold of his arms and body. Then it faded the picture changing and he was  pulled out of the man's body. He was in Mirkwood when it had once been known as Greenwood, he didn't bother looking around at the elves scattered at his feet. He knew none of them and they could not see him at all. He watched as the other foul creatures started to make their way over to the elves who were just outside of Greenwood. He watched as the elves started to fight, he found himself once again being pulled into another random body. He felt the poison sink into his skin as the orc blade swiped the elf's arm. The pain was intense, he could feel it spread throughout his blood. The elf looked up, an orc blade would swipe across the elf's neck. But it didn't._

_"Elerossë, the King Thranduil."_

_Legolas blinked, this was wrong his father and Elerossë weren't supposed to be here. He looked up to see Elerossë repeatedly shoot arrows at the orcs and wargs surrounding Thranduil. Glancing over at the forest behind them he realised that it had gotten darker and it looked just like Mirkwood. A warg suddenly grabbed hold of Thranduil's arm, the elf dropped his sword and tried to beat it away. A sword plunged into the elf's chest. Legolas screamed as he watched his father fall to the ground, Elerossë dropped beside him not noticing the arrow being aimed at him. He yelled and screamed but he was in the elf's body so no one could hear him._

"Legolas, wake up. Wake up!"

Legolas's eyes focused on his sister, she pushed a lock of wavy hair away from her face.

"Little brother you were screaming in your sleep, what is the matter?"

"Nothing." He mumbled pushing her hands away from him and pulling himself out of bed.

"You had a nightmare?"

"No."

She ignored him, carrying on. "Elves don't usually get nightmares."

He growled at his sister, ignoring her and pulling on his tunic.

"Mother used to get nightmares when bad things were about to happen."

"I told you I didn't have a nightmare."

She raised an eyebrow at him, an action she had copied off her father when he wanted something out of someone. He just glared, so she turned on her heels and marched out the room. When she reached the doorway she heard her brother mumble something to her. Se spun round to face him.

"What is it Little brother?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Please promise not to."

She looked at his pitiful yet pained face. She wanted to help him, ever so much. She had to gain his trust on this subject then she could make him tell her.

"Alright, I promise."

He smiled and she turned and shut the door behind her. She didn't hear the whimpers of pain as her brother sunk to the floor. His dream replaying over and over again in his head.

            It took Legolas several goes before he could lift himself off the floor. He had hidden his pain from Lúthien and he was glad she left when she did as he would've broken soon. He climbed down the tree and went strait to the pond, knowing that he had already missed breakfast. He could get some food for himself later, when he felt like he could keep it in his stomach. He sat down at he the base of _The Four's_, the others weren't there they would be arriving later. Sighing Legolas stared into the canopy above him, what did his dreams mean? Why did they now have his father and Elerossë in it? Was it like Lúthien said, he was predicting their deaths? He shook his head, his blonde hair flying about in the process. They weren't going to die. Were they? He was broken out of his thoughts when a brunette tackled him, sending him onto his side.

"Rana, get off!"

"I shall always greet you along these terms from now on." She declared, smiling up at him from her position sprawled across his chest.

"Fine! I shall greet you in the same way."

"Please don't. We are messy enough as it is."

"I wasn't talking to you Lólindir." She cried out, pushing herself off her friend and poking her tongue out at him. Lólindir just sat down on the grass, ignoring her.

"What shall we do today?" Tanya asked, climbing up the tree and sitting in it's branches.

"The usual?"

"To boring Rana, we need something else to do!"

"Fine you give a suggestion." She said, sweeping her hair back. Their was a pause were they all trained their eyes on Tanya.

"Okay fine I don't have any ideas. I just think that we should lull them into a sense of security _then _attack. Like an orc attack, we will ambush them!"

"You like to fight to much." Lólindir commented casually as he lay on his back. Tanya snorted at the elf's words, but did nothing but lie back on the tree trunk.

"You alright Legolas?"

"Pardon?" The blonde had gone back to thinking of his dreams and hadn't heard what Ranawen had said.

"I asked if you were alright."

"You're right, he looks pale."

"Don't you start Lólindir, I'm fine and you Rana." He said turning to cut the she-elf off before she could retort. She glared at him but lay back down on the grass, and kept shooting him looks out of the corner of her eye.

            Legolas rubbed the side of his head as he walked towards the kitchens. He had the worst headache, and the fact that all three of his friends wouldn't leave him alone made everything worse. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with his façade of calmness, but he had too if he was going to stop them worrying.

"Legolas where are you going?" The elf started and turned to face Gandalf. He had been too involved in his thoughts to listen out for anyone.

"The kitchens."

"May I join you?"

Legolas nodded and Gandalf started walking in time with the elfling. He said not a word while they walked or when Legolas was getting food in the kitchen. He finally spoke when the pair sat down one the balcony. Legolas was swinging his legs back and forth as he bit into his bread.

"You did not look yourself when we met."

The blonde chocked, and after much coughing looked up at the wizard.

"What?"

"I noticed that you seemed to be somewhat different, when I asked your father he explained to be what happened."

He smiled as he regarded the small elfling who was refusing to meet his eyes.

"You have strong powers for one so young."

Still Legolas wouldn't meet his eyes, he continued to stare at his plate.

"I can feel the power flowing through you."

Legolas's eyes snapped up to meet Gandalf's.

"After much training, one can tend to sense someone else's powers."

"Oh." He went back to plate, playing with the remaining food on it.

"Legolas, you will need to be trained in your powers."

"Why?"

"If you don't they will become to much and you will lose control over them."

"I don't understand."

"Say someone was making you angry, and you hadn't trained with your powers. You could hurt them."

"How?"

"In the mind. When Galadriel was young, she sometimes did that."

Legolas stared at him in complete disbelief. The Lady Galadriel losing her temper? It wasn't possible! But then again everyone had to start somewhere.

"I am not as powerful as she. There is no need."

"I think you will find Little one, that there is."

Legolas fought with himself. Whether or not to ask Mithrandirabout hiding Fluffy. The wizard slowly stood up and smiled kindly at Legolas. The blonde said nothing and Gandalf walked off. Legolas dropped his head onto the table. Why had he not asked him? He breathed deeply, what to do now?

            Darkness, swirling all around him. There was nothing else, nothing more.

"Help."

The word seemed to echo in the swirling mists that seemed to hold him in the air. Legolas paused and reached up and grabbed a plait. He pulled his legs up and sat crossed legged in the darkness.

"Where am I?"

Legolas whispered to himself. He winced suddenly, he felt like someone had poked his side with a knife. There was no one there. It happened again and again. He could see nobody yet the pain kept coming. Then suddenly it stopped and a new pain started. His inside felt like they were on fire and his body started thrashing on it's own accord trying to get away. A scream left his throat. He screamed and screamed, hoping that someone would come. Someone would help. Wouldn't they?

**_I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible._**

Translations.

Fara templa er: hunt magic one

Characters guide.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother, deceased.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. First born.

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister. Third born.

Prince Orophin: Legolas's brother. Second born, deceased.

Ranawen: Friend of Legolas. (Female.)

Lólindir: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Tanya: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood. Good friend of Thranduil.

Marya: Head cook. Second mother to Legolas.

Fluffy: Cub of Lanta, friend of Legolas.

Lanta: She-wolf, saved

Fara: Evil creature that killed Legolas's mother


	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes: More action shall take place in this chapter, I hope you like it!

"Words" Like this are elvish.

_'Words' like this are common tongue._

Disclaimer: If needed, on first page.

Dreams of a young one. Chapter Two.

            Lúthien sat bolt up right, looking around. Screaming reached her ears, her little brother's screaming. Throwing the covers off, she darted out the bed and into Legolas's room. Her brother was thrashing around in his sleep, yelling at the top of his lungs. She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, it didn't work.

"Legolas! Wake up! Please wake up, Little brother."

Nothing. She stifled a sob as she saw his face contort in pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and she ran out the room. She had wanted to help him, but she couldn't. Her footsteps sounded loud in the quiet halls as she ran through them to her father's room. Well it was about to get louder.

"Something is wrong with Legolas!" She cried out just as she burst through his door. She jumped onto the bed, her father was already sitting up as she did so.

"What is my child?"

"Legolas is in pain."

Thranduil climbed out of bed, wrapping a robe around him and running out the door. He nearly bumped into Elerossë, who had heard Lúthien's yell. More heads pocked out their doors, they all froze however when a pained scream reached their ears. Thranduil's face paled and he ran down the corridor to room of his youngest. Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf and Elerossë had followed him. Thranduil dropped to his knees, resting a hand on Legolas's forehead. He whispered words to him, but the child could not hear them he was too deep in his dreams.

"Has this happened before?" Elrond questioned as he rolled his sleeves up, and went to the other side of the bed.

"Yes." They turned and stared at Lúthien, the she-elf was staring at her brother with such a great amount of pain and guilt that it almost overwhelmed Elrond when her eyes fixed on his. At the questioning look he sent her, she explained.

"I was sent to wake him up because he had overslept. He was crying out in his sleep, trapped in his nightmare. It took me a while to wake him."

Gandalf sighed and shook his head, the child hid too much, too well.

"Lady Galadriel, if you would?"

She nodded at the wizard and she placed her hands on Legolas's chest.

~*~

_Help us! Please help us!_

_Help us Prince Legolas!_

_We need you!_

_Fight it!_

"Fight what?" Legolas whispered to the voices, amidst his screams of pain.

_It._

"Wh . .what will it do?"

_We are showing you, we are showing you what it did to us!_

"Who are you?"

_We are from the past, we are the victims of them._

"Of what?"

"Legolas."

The blonde turned his head, arms wrapped round his shaking midsection.

"Lady Galadriel?"

He could see the elf fighting her way through the darkness too him, she stopped suddenly and clutched her side. Pain began to flare inside of her body.

"You should not be here, it will hurt you as well."

"You need to come back to us Legolas."

She stood up and tried once again to walk towards him, her hand outstretched. He watched as the light that had surrounded her since the moment she came began to fade.

"Lady Galadriel, go back! I can make my own way."

She shook her head and carried on ploughing through the swirling mists.

**" Go back!"**

He cried out as he threw both hands forwards, palms facing her. Galadriel felt a tug at her body, she was being pushed to the world of the living. She stared at the small child that was practically collapsing under the strain of forcing her back. Legolas grew smaller and smaller as light began to envelop her.

~*~

            Celeborn rested his hand on his wife back, her body collapsed on top of Legolas as she went to pull him from his dreams. She started to shake and sweat began to appear on her face and with a huge breath her eyes snapped open. Legolas's did not. She turned her huge blue eyes fixing on Celeborn's.

"He sent me back." She whispered, she looked down confusion starting to display on her face slightly.

"He is strong, if he has the powers to send you from his dreams." Gandalf murmured, he looked down when he felt a tug on his robes.

"Please tell me what has happened to my brother."

"He is suffering some sought of pain, I heard voices in the background. They were telling him something which I could not make out." Galadriel answered as she dipped a cloth in water and placed it on his forehead.

"How was he able to send you from his dreams?" Thranduil asked, but did not look up. He was holding Legolas's hand in his own and was stroking it.

"I can enter anyone's dreams, but you must have great power and determination to send me from them."

"What was his reason?" Elrond asked as he stirred some kind of medicine.

"I was feeling the pain of his dreams." She whispered her eyes downcast, "I wasn't meant too, he did not want me to feel what was only meant for him. So he sent me away."

"Typical of the child to be so selfless." Elerossë muttered. To anyone else it would sound like an insult, but one could tell from the look on his face that he was hurting for the elfling. A small whimper reached their ears, and they watched as Legolas's eyelids fluttered open. He looked at all the people in the room and moaned, pulled his hand from his father's and the covers over his head.

            Thranduil sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, Legolas had woken up from his nightmare five days ago. And he had not spoken to anyone since. They had tried making him tell them what was going on in his dreams. He refused. They had then talked to him about the weather and other unimportant things to try and make him speak to them. He hadn't said a word. He drank and ate the food that was given to him, but did naught else but ignore them. Adults and children alike. He would not speak to his siblings or friends. Groaning he took the plate of food from Marya, smiled and made his way to Legolas's chambers. He stopped when he heard sobbing, pushing the door open a crack he peered in. Lúthien, though forbidden to go in with no adult was sitting on Legolas's bed, crying. Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked at her little brother, anguish clear in her eyes.

"I'm . . I'm so sorry that I told them when I promised not to. But you were screaming and . . and in pain, I . . . I couldn't sit there and watch you scream. I am Sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry I am sorry. I am -

Legolas had placed a hand over her mouth, he gave her a small smile. Since he had woken up no expressions had crossed his face. He watched as a silently crying Lúthien lay down, her head in her brother's lap. As the small blonde lay his head on her back, gently playing with her hair. Thranduil had noted that whenever she was upset, she would go to her brothers. Legolas would allow her to lie in his lap and he would comfort her. When this was finished and Lúthien quiet, Beren would rant and rave about all the awful things he would do to the person that hurt her. He remembered watching her as she had laughed hysterically after Beren had done an impression of them drowning Golradir (A much hated teacher of theirs) in mud. A small smile played across his lips as he watched his son and daughter, Legolas would tell them in time, Lúthien would make sure of that. He turned and walked down the corridor.

            Thranduil stared at his child, who stared strait back. Eyes blank. Galadriel had been worried that the pain had gotten to Legolas. They were now desperately trying to make him show some emotion. They weren't getting very far. Elerossë sighed and shook his head, "Little one why won't you speak to us?"

Legolas stared blankly at the Captain, he wouldn't talk to them. If he didn't then they wouldn't ask what happened. He refused to share the pain that had been forced upon him, he would endure it by himself. No one would be hurt because of him.

"Ada!"

"Yes, Lúthien?"

"There is a wolf cub out here."

Confusion shot across Thranduil's face, he turned to his Captain.

"Care to deal with it Elerossë?"

He nodded and stood up, making his way out the door. He passed by a second later a small grey coloured cub in his hands.

"Fluffy!"

Everyone's heads snapped to the blonde, who in turn extended his hands to Elerossë. Waiting for him to hand the wolf over.

"He's dangerous Legolas. He could bite."

"Not Fluffy. He would never hurt me."

He stared at the child, wondering how far he could push him before he closed up. Sighing he realised it was probably best to let him have his way. He dropped Fluffy onto the bed and Legolas pulled him into his arms.

_Where have you been Legolas?_

_I am sorry. Someone contacted me in my sleep and the grown-ups are refusing to leave me alone now._

_Why?_

_They are probably afraid something will happen to me._

_Tell them to leave you alone!_

_I cannot. If I do they will ask me why and I shall have to explain to them and then they will get hurt and die because of me._

_Nothing has happened to me._

_You are an animal, most people underestimate you because of it._

_So it's not safe to tell them but **is** safe to tell  me?_

_Uh huh._

_Don't give in then._

Legolas nodded, his watery eyes staring into the wolf cub's own. He lowered Fluffy onto his lap and began to stroke him.

            Thranduil watched Legolas as the child smiled and stroked the wolf cub before going back to his drawing. After another two days of silence from Legolas they had allowed him to get up, and now three days later nothing had changed. They had hoped that Legolas would be happy running around and open up to them. They had no such luck. He turned back to Elrond as his son stood up and ran out the door.

"What do we do?"

"I know not, what fascinates me though is his connection with the wolf cub."

"Fluffy isn't it?" Gandalf asked smiling at the pair as he joined them in front of the fireplace.

"Yes. What do you make of it Mithrandir?"

"I'm not quite sure." Gandalf whispered as he stroked his chin.

"I believe the Lady Galadriel had a plausible idea. But I'm not quite sure because some of his abilities say that it's right and some disagree."

"You are making no sense."

"Thranduil, Máraran could talk to animals couldn't she?"

Thranduil nodded, which cause Gandalf to smile slightly.

"That would suggest that he inherited a few of his mother's abilities. But the fact that he was able to send Galadriel from his dreams, and mark my words it's takes a lot of power to do that, it would suggest that he something more than a templa er*."

"So he could be two different things."

"No, he is both of those things."

The three stared at Galadriel as she sat down, a grim expression on her face.

"I think he inherited some of Máraran's abilities and he has been gifted with some more, for what purpose I know not."

"You are saying that the Valar have given him more power?"

"Yes, I believe he is meant for something great. I'm sure all will be explained to us in time."

Thranduil nodded, a pit of fear growing inside of him. His little child was going to face many a problem in the not so distant future.

            Legolas smiled as he ran through the grass, Fluffy chasing him. He stopped when he realised that Fluffy had frozen, his nose quivering.

_What is it?_

_Someone's there._

'Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid.' He whispered in his mind over and over again. He was brought out of his thoughts when a body slammed into his, pinning him to the ground. He looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes, "Got you."

Legolas glared at Ranawen, who had his hands pinned above his head and had her body pressed against his, holding him in place.

"Glaring at me won't change a thing."

He tried to get her off, she just smiled at him.

"You taught me this, and I think it's Beren who taught it to you. And he's a brilliant warrior, so there's no chance that you are getting free. Unless . . . . ."

He rose and eyebrow as if to 'Unless what?'

"Unless you start to talk."

Legolas pulled a scornful face and looked away at the grass. He could see Fluffy poking Ranawen in the side, it didn't achieve anything.

"Maybe not to your parents, but me or your sister."

He continued to refuse to look at her.

"Legolas Thranduilion, stop being so stubborn! We are trying to get you to talk because we care! Do you wish us all to be worried and upset? Why won't you talk to us? Did we do something wrong?"

Ranawen had snapped, her fear for her friend had gotten to her. She finished her yell with tears brimming in her eyes. She pulled herself off him and into a ball, he could hear her crying quietly. Pain flared through him and he shuffled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Didn't mean to make you cry." Legolas whispered, his voice was slightly hoarse. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, it was a gesture he learned comforted her. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Why?"

"If I tell everyone what I saw, they will get hurt. I don't want that and I knew if my father comforted me in the end he would get it out of me. He always does. So I decided I wouldn't talk. That way no one would get hurt."

"Yes they would. Don't you understand that you not talking to us hurts more than any wound a orc could inflict."

"I suppose, it was a bit silly. But I don't want people to get hurt because of me."

"Then I'll make you a deal." Ranawen said, pulling away and facing Legolas. "We will tell them you will only talk if they promise not to ask about what happened and if they do you can go into your silent mode again."

"Alright." Legolas said, he took Ranawen's outstretched hand and shook it. She smiled at him and stood up dusting dirt from her dress. She flashed him her most charming smile.

"Catch me if you can." And with that she turned and ran off. Legolas looked down ta the wolf cub beside him.

  
"Come on Fluffy, we can catch her!"

And the two chased off after their friend.

            An hour later after running nearly everywhere in the palace the pair made their way to the throne room, Ranawen clutching a roll of parchment. Thranduil, Elrond and the others were having a discussion seated at a table which had been moved in there. Maps, letters and books littered it's surface.

"King Thranduil?"

Thranduil smiled and turned to face Ranawen and his son.

"Yes?"

"I have a propo . . .probation to make for you."

"That's very nice but we are in the middle of a debate here. May I read it later?"

Ranawen and Legolas smiled, this had been the plan. They knew that Thranduil would want to look at it later. So they were going to tease them a bit before telling them that Legolas was talking again.

"But your Majesty we are playing a game and we need you to sign it. Otherwise the game won't work properly. Sighing Thranduil took the parchment from Ranawen's hands and spread it out. It started out with the word's _The Four's world._

It then went on to say, _I, King Thranduil allow Legolas, Ranawen_, _Lólindir and Tanya to play in the palace when it's sunny **and** when it's cold. Because being forbidden from entering the palace when it's sunny is not fair._

"If you didn't dump tar on people in the summer then I wouldn't have forbidden you." Thranduil muttered, deciding at that point to scan the letter because it appeared to be very long.

_They are allowed to go to the kitchens and take food, if Marya and only Marya says so. No one else can stop them unless Marya is ill. Then they will answer to her second in command_

It carried on like that for ages, mostly repeating the same things over again and again. So he didn't really read the last demand.

_I promise that me nor anyone else will question Legolas over what happened in his dreams or about his powers. We will not try to force it out of him._

_Signed by Thranduil __________________

Sighing Thranduil picked up his pen and signed. "Only for the next year, if you wish for it again next year you will have to be good and we shall see." He declared while he rolled it.

"Thank you Ada."

Thranduil blinked and looked at his son, the child was smiling as he took the parchment from his father's hands.

"Wh . . . what?"

"Nuh uh, you can't."

He rose a questioning eyebrow and she unrolled the parchment and pointed at the two sentences.

"Now that is sneaky." Thranduil declared, but he could not help keep the smile off his face. AS long as Legolas was talking they could get somewhere.

"What is it Thranduil?"

He handed the scroll over to Elrond and the elf Lord scanned it and looked up confusion clear on his face. Thranduil smiled and pointed at the bottom. Elrond reread it and chuckled.

"Typical Little elflings."

"Why don't you go play?" Thranduil asked, still smiling. They nodded and ran outside.

            Ranawen giggled as Legolas chased after her. She looked over her shoulder and found herself running strait into someone.

"Ow!" She wailed, rubbing her behind. "What did you do that for?"

She looked up and found the colour draining from her face. A man stood before her, she had never seen a human up close. The King didn't like them for some reason, so there were never any near Mirkwood. Let alone, inside the forest and on the outskirts of the palace. He had dark hair and features, his eyes held no trace of emotion.

_'Care to come with me?'_

Ranawen was being taught common tongue and understood what he had said. She started to scramble backwards away from him. He reached out and picked her up by her wrist, leaving her legs kicking madly in the air.

'_Leave her alone!'_

A fist slammed into the man's stomach, he winced dropping Ranawen. The man whistled before turning to advance on Legolas. Ranawen jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms round his neck. He reached up and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her over his shoulder, she landed in his arms. He turned and tossed her to one of the ten men that had appeared from the trees upon hearing their companion whistle. The man holding Ranawen turned and walked away.

"Rana!"

Legolas threw himself at the man, knocking him over. He scrambled to his feet and slammed his foot into another man's stomach. He raised his fist ready to strike again, when someone grabbed his arm stopping him. He wriggled desperately but found another man grabbing his other wrist.

"Ada! Elerossë! Help! They are taking Ranawen!"

            Thranduil who had been having a enjoyable conversation with the others froze when he heard Legolas's voice ringing through the forest. His cup of tea slipped from his hands smashing on the floor, but he had already left the room before it had gotten half way. The others on his tail. Running towards the area where the noise was coming from. And Thranduil silently prayed that this wasn't the time that Legolas would have to start to use his powers.

_To be continued . . . ._

Translations.

Templa er: magic one

Characters guide.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother, deceased.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. First born.

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister. Third born.

Prince Orophin: Legolas's brother. Second born, deceased.

Ranawen: Friend of Legolas. (Female.)

Lólindir: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Tanya: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood. Good friend of Thranduil.

Marya: Head cook. Second mother to Legolas.

Fluffy: Cub of Lanta, friend of Legolas.

Lanta: She-wolf, saved

Fara: Evil creature that killed Legolas's mother


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes: Things are about to include a lot more action.

Disclaimer: On first chapter if needed.

Dreams of a young one. Chapter Three.

            Legolas continued to kick, punch, scratch and bite every inch of flesh he could. They were all pressing upon him, forcing him to the ground. He struggled against his captives, knowing he had to break free and rescue Ranawen. There was a sound of ringing metal, and a sword sliced through the air striking one of the men in the back. Legolas got a glimpse of his father's face before it vanished as a man picked him up. Legolas cried out and bit his ear, kicking him in the stomach. He was dropped to the floor and a hand dragged him out of the fray and behind them, he clung to his father's robes as the elf fought against the men. They were all dead in a few seconds. Thranduil turned round and bent down scoping Legolas up into his arms, holding the child close.

"Are you alright my Little Greenleaf?"

"I . . . I  . . Ranawen!" He wailed out, tears coursing down his dirty cheeks. He clung to his father's clothes and sobbed.

"Save her! You have to save her! Do something."

"Shhhhhhhh Little one. Elerossë has gone to get people to ride after them. We will get Ranawen back."

"Will they kill her?"

"No, they went to a lot of trouble to get her, I doubt they would do such a thing."

Legolas nodded and peered over his father's shoulder at Gandalf and Elrond. There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and Elerossë appeared riding a horse, some of the soldiers were with him. Thranduil nodded and the six set off into the forest, tracking the young child. Thranduil turned and slowly walked back to the palace, holding the crying Legolas tightly to his chest.

Legolas's tears had dried up and he was now just sitting on his bed staring into space. Elerossë hadn't returned yet, it had been two hours. Legolas's bottom lip trembled, he wished she was there. By his side, telling him he was silly for crying. Because no one in his family cried, never ever! He moaned and scrambled under his covers, and lay there. His eyes became glassy as he slowly drifted into sleep.

Mist surrounded him like a blanket, Legolas glared and batted at it with his hands. Nothing.

_'Ouch! Let me go!'_

_'No, no. I don't think so.'_

The mist started to part, and it showed Ranawen. The man that had taken her away was standing above her, a smirk playing a cross his features. Ranawen's hands were behind her back and tied up with rope, her feet were also bound.

_'What do you want with me?'_

_'You? Nothing. But the ones that will rescue you, we have plans for them.'_

The picture which was becoming clearer each second started to get swallowed up by the mist. Legolas yelled and reached out but he was pulled back. Further and further away from his friend.

            Poke, Poke.

"Go away."

Poke, Poke Poke.

Legolas growled and threw back the covers to see Lúthien and Beren sitting on the end of his bed.

"Elerossë is back."

Legolas looked at his siblings faces. He was going to ask but he already knew the answer.

"He hasn't got her has he?"

They shook their heads, Legolas blinked back the tears. Fighting the overwhelming sorrow that now took hold of his body. How was he going to help Ranawen? How? **How? HOW?** Legolas found that his sister had pulled him into her arms and she was gently rocking him back and forwards. Just like their mother used to. He suppressed a sob. Why must the people around him get hurt? Did he do something wrong that made the Valar want to punish those close to him? He buried his face in his sisters shoulder, refusing to allow the tears to come.

            Two days later and there had been no word of Ranawen. Legolas lay in his bed, slowly playing with his braid. A bad habit, Ranawen would always tell him off for doing it. She said that he looked sweet when he did it, just to get him to stop. The only times he wanted to look sweet were when he was trying to get off being punished. He looked up when Elrond and Gandalf entered, the wizard placing a tray of food by his bed. The pair's sympathetic gazes fell on him. He glared, he didn't want their sympathy. He wanted Ranawen back! He just stared at the wall behind them, not even bothering to acknowledge their words. They sighed and left the room, leaving Legolas to sleep.

            He was once again seeing Ranawen and her captor, he saw them every time he slept. Mind you this time seemed clearer, more in focus. Legolas could smell the scents in the air. Yuck, there was that nasty flower smell that they made you drink when you had a cold.

_'When do we set off?'_

More men had joined the first and they had set up camp, the fire glowing in the darkness. The flames flickering light landed on Ranawen, who had now been gagged. Legolas looked over at the mountains surrounding them, they were oddly shaped.

_'When we see the one.'_

Legolas's gaze snapped back to the two men.

_'Who?'_

_'He will come, they cannot find us. The Master put a barrier up, only the one could see past it. Maybe the other higher elves but they will not come looking. He will.'_

_'How can you be sure?'_

The leader, the one that had taken Ranawen, smirked.

_'Because he has a heart.'_

_'And the longer he waits, the more pain she will suffer.'_

He declared, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the small she-elf.

            Legolas sat bolt upright, Ranawen had to be rescued. He climbed out of his bed. His feet touching the cold floor, he moved quietly over to his closet. Rummaging through it he pulled out a tunic and cloak, he quickly dressed. Grabbing a bag he quickly ran down the corridors to the kitchen, he flung the cupboards open pulling out some Lembas and other items. He filled a couple of flasks of water and put them inside. He stepped out back into the corridor and came face to face with Lólindir and Tanya. The pair were both dressed like himself, Tanya smiled at the look on Legolas's face.

"Come on. Did you really expect us to let you go and rescue Ranawen by yourself?"

"You're going to need help and were the ones to do that."

"How?" Legolas whispered, his mouth still an 'O' of surprise.

"We've known you long enough Legolas. We knew you wouldn't sit by and let Ranawen be taken by some silly humans. So we waited for you to move out. Then follow you."

"How did you know I was going tonight?"

"We asked Fluffy to tell us. We explained that he couldn't come and protect you, but we could."

"So he came and licked Tanya's face when you left your room."

"Not a nice wake up call." Tanya murmured rubbing his cheek. Legolas smiled, of course his friends would do something like this. Sometimes they really could read him like a book. He gestured over his shoulder and the trio followed him down the corridors. They came to the library. Tanya pulled a face.

"I thought you knew how much I hated this place."

            "So what are we looking for?"

"A set of mountains." Legolas replied as he pulled another dusty book down and began to flick through it.

"There are a lot of mountains Legolas." Lólindir said, as he fingered another book from his position on the floor. Tanya jumped from the top of a book case to another and pulled a book from the top shelf and sat down.

"They look odd. Rather like a flower that's had it bottom half chomped off."

"Like this?" Lólindir asked, turning his book round for Legolas to see.

"Yes that's them!"

The picture was very lifelike, a huge mountain that had been weathered away to look like it had petals sticking out of it.

"Brilliant Lólindir!"

"Er, where is it exactly?"

"Um" The brunette flicked scanned the page, in order to answer Tanya's question.

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"It's out the South gate, many a mile to our west."

"Well" Legolas said standing up, and brushing the dust from his tunic, "Let's get going."

            Thranduil woke that morning to hear the pattering of three horse's running from the gates.

"Funny, I swear there is no patrol today."

_I know it's short and I'm sorry._

_To be continued . . . ._

Characters guide.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother, deceased.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. First born.

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister. Third born.

Prince Orophin: Legolas's brother. Second born, deceased.

Ranawen: Friend of Legolas. (Female.)

Lólindir: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Tanya: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood. Good friend of Thranduil.

Marya: Head cook. Second mother to Legolas.

Fluffy: Cub of Lanta, friend of Legolas.

Lanta: She-wolf, saved

Fara: Evil creature that killed Legolas's mother


End file.
